makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Calamity Trigger 14
Calamity Trigger 14: The Brass Ring is the Twelfth sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting of both battles and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective of the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in the controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially be charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (The Brass Ring) *Towers of Time *The Krypt *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options ''Roster'' 'Main' * Avatar (Wrestler) * Izuku Midoriya * Katsuki Bakugo * Shoto Todoroki * Hiro Hamada II * Thumper Star * Highway Star * Bradley Slaughter * Renji Star * Captain Marvel * Liu Kang * Kung Lao * Coven Spartan * Kat II Spartan * Arata K+F * Rex Salazar * Stan Marsh * Robo Knight * Devon Daniels * Ravi Shaw * Zoey Reeves * Nate Silva * Steel * Emma Goodall * Asta * Yuno * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Star Butterfly * Makoto Neagi * Yusaku Fujiki * Mikey Simmon * Takashi Komuro * Randy Cummingham * Steven Universe * Aerrow * Chiro * Issei Hyoudou * Bloom * Hikari Bounds * Saya Kisaragi * Goblin Slayer * Zak Saturday * Huey Freeman * Ruby Rose * Nero * Jake Long * Gunvolt * Sora * Link * Nemestock * Travis Touchdown * Mike Clinton * Leon Kennedy * Raiden * Snide * Heckyl * Yugo * Kat/Ana * Naofumi Iwatani * Cloud Strife * Maximus Lynx * Alejandro Ramos * KO * Rad * Enid * Boost Bass * Hope Anarchy * Perla Stardrop * Giovanna Gat * Marybeth Iced * Kuroki Akasuki * Eleanor Rosa * Gangsta Overlord * Shind Hasashi * Blizzard * Nana Midoriya * Ichika Kaneki * Gogo Tomoga * Wasabi * Honey Lemon * Fred * Jerrod the 2nd * Terry Specter * Queen Bee * Hajime Hinata * World Destroyer * Takeru Homura * Rex (Pyra/Mythra) * Finn * Stella * Cathy Smith * Rick Sanchez * Morty Smith * Riley Freeman * Dante * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Cassie Cage * Jacqui Briggs * Takeda Takahashi * Kung Jin * Raiden * Fujin * Kitana * Mileena * Killer Bug * Maka Albarn * Death The Kid * Black☆Star * Kota Izumi * Ash Williams * Spawn * Terminator * Hank J Wimbleton * Erron Black * Black Panther * Kotal Kahn * Ewan Stevens * Siri Reyes * Bayonetta * Zephyr * Robin * Starfire * Cyborg * Beast Boy * Raven * Gon Freeces * Killua Zoldyck * Tifa Lockhart * Kilik * Xianghua * Maxi * Grøh * Ragna the Bloodedge * Jin Kisaragi * Hyde Kido * Linne * Yu Narukami * Okada Chinatsu * Blue Beetles * Static Shock * Spider-Man * Spider-Gwen * Ant-Man * Rocket Raccoon * Katsuyuki Amon * Yami Wasp * Arcade Hero * Josuke Higashikata * Jotaro Kujo * Koichi Hirose * Rohan Kihibe * Henry Danger * Milo Murphy * Asuka * Boruto Uzumaki * Himawari Uzumaki * Kirito * Meliodas * Ban * King * Diane * Gowther * Merlin * Escanor * Soma Vermillion * Revolver * Fink * Copen * Brightburn * Stockgil * Stockny Gat * Sentinel * Kingpin * Mister Negative * Dabi * Spinner * Volpina * The Kusagari * The Grimm Slayer * Noodle Burger Boy * Venomous * Biowulf * Blaze * Roxy * Frost * Tri-Borg * Thanos * Negan * Shao Kahn * Kollector * Sindel * Baraka * Sheeva * Nightwolf * Noob-Smoke * Skarlet * Kano * Jarek * Kabal * Tremor * Shang Tsung * Yoshikage Kira * Hendrickson * Anti-Steven * High Priest of Chaos * Geras * Cetrion * Needle Kane * Ainz Oral Gown * Lord Momon * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sebas Tian * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2128 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Starboy * Jacob Spartan * Ken Kaneki * Ren Amamiya * Stocking Anarchy * Panty Anarchy * Nergal Jr. * Daniel Toshida * Catia Wasp * Yuya Heiwa * Octavia Baxter * Rare Hunter Ai * Deadpool * Ed and GIR DLC Pre-Order * The Savior * Mr. Grimm * Dollface * Noel Vermillion * Yosuke Hanamura * Carmine * Merkava * Shredder * TMNT * Vincent Valentine * Venom (KillBane) * Haruka Star Ex-Tea Waves *Lord Zedd *Rita Repulsa *D’Vorah *Teddie *Jax Briggs *Rash Jr. Waves 1 *Lance (Manus) *Ilana (Corus) *Mysterio *Rachel Alucard *Victor/Valentino *Warden Eternal Waves 2 *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Waldstein *Bebop *Rocksteady *Strider Hiryu Waves 3 *Kanji Tatsumi *Makoto Nanaya *Iron Tager *Orie Ballardiae *Gordeau the Harvester *Slade Waves 4 *Mao Mao *Naoto Shirogane *Hakumen *Nu-13 *Red Hood *Marco Diaz Waves 5 *Stocking the 2nd *Azrael *Vatista *Pyrrha Alexander *Evox *Aegis Waves 6 *Spectre *Jason Lee Scott *Patroklos Alexander *Hazama *Zeldris *Es Final Waves *Bruno Bucciarati *Giorno Giovanna *Platinum the Trinity *Jubei *Juniper Lee *Harley Quinn Stages * Wrestling City * Hectare Islands * Grid Battleforce * Cyber Dimension * Black Market Alley * Starville * Harumi‘s Fire Garden * The Clover Kingdom * Grace Field House * Street of Kill-A * Ashes of Former Hearts * The Daily Bugle * Shang Tsung's Courtyard * Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Chaos Colosseum * Sea Of Blood * Kharon's Ship * Kronika Hourglass (Normal / Prehistoric / Chaotian ) * Battle On Earth * P-1 Grand Prix * The Wayne * GenkiBowl XXV * Blackfield Asylum * Killer Marathon (Pre-Order) * FireFly Fun House (Pre-Order) * Sewer Smash-Up (Pre-Order) * Moon Palace (DLC) * Sleeping Fountain Plaza (DLC) * Noki Bay (DLC) * Secret Laboratory (DLC) * Abandoned Temple (DLC) * Schnee's White Training (DLC) * Colosseo Purgatorio (DLC) * Great Plateau Tower (DLC) Extra * Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Calamity Trigger Category:No More Anarchy Category:Mega Madness series Category:StevenStar777 Games Category:Team Future Speed